


Never A Dull Moment

by AetherBunny



Series: I'm just going to keep adding Wanda [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi, Other, Self-Indulgent, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Wanda find out Pietro is allergic to bee stings in the worst way possible. </p>
<p>But don't worry everything's fine in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend of mine, and we like to add Wanda back in where we can. More notes at the bottom.  
> The medical practices described might not be 100% the only research I did was to see if Epipens (or something similar) were invented in the 70s. They were not.

They're lying on the lawn, well he and Wanda are lying on the lawn. Pietro is... somewhere. He passes them once in a while, a breeze on an otherwise still day.

Beside him the more sedate Maximoff leafed through a teen magazine sprawled on her belly, bare feet in the air. Every so often there would be a chuckle, the pages would flutter from her hands, and she'd curse her brother. Hank was just dozing glad not to be Pete's target for once. Xavier and a few of the others were out meeting a potential new student and instead of living it up the remaining mutants decided to just relax. 

All was peaceful, too peaceful really if he thought about it. No sign of Peter for much too long. Just as he was about to ask Wanda where she thought her brother was there was a disturbance from one corner of the grounds. 

"That's where he went." Wanda sat up waiting for the inevitable. They were both surprised and unfortunately so when Pete rejoined them moving much slower than usual.

"You guys, I don't feel so good?" He mumbled as he hit the dirt next to his sister. 

"Pietro, what happened?" She gently prodded a large red welt on his neck. A second one was just below his eye.

"Bees?" He gasped jerking from his sister's touch. Hank could hear him struggling for breath.

"Have you ever been stung before?" 

"No. Neither have I" Wanda answered for him, pulling her brother up into her lap. 

"Keep him awake, hang on!" Although not as fast as his friend, Hank was faster than the average man. He raced to the medical rooms and yanked open several drawers looking for something in particular. Finally finding what he came for he headed back outside.

"Help me get his pants down!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!" The two of them wrestled Pete's pants to his knees. He wheezed something and reached for his sister's arm. Ever the comic, Wanda could just tell it was killing him not to be able to make a joke about it. She did her best to soothe him while Hank ripped the syringe from its package, and carefully filled it from a glass vial. 

"Uh, here we go, hang on!" Hank jammed it into the meat of Pietro's thigh. He gasped and thrashed but didn't appear to be getting any better. 

"Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know! I mean I can try again? Ah! His metabolism is too fast. Hold on we're gonna do this one more time!" Fumbling to ready another injection Hank repeated the process. This time Pete wheezed, coughed and sucked in breaths, the swelling in his throat fading. 

"Kinky." He rasped feeling around for Wanda's hand and squeezing it. Hank gave a weak chuckle and flopped back into the grass. 

"Can you stand up?" Wanda asked her brother.

"Yeah, once I get my pants on." He said tugging them up. Wanda helped him to his feet. "I feel great see?" He broke into a run. There was only one problem. He was only going about as fast as the average human sprinter.

"Ummm?" Wanda took a sidelong glance at Hank who propped himself up on his elbows.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I think it's the double dose of adrenaline. His body just has to work it off."

"We can laugh at him until then right?"

"Yeah." Hank agreed making a mental note to add 'bee allergy, double dose' to the Maximoff medical folder not willing to gamble on Wanda too. A wobbly Pietro doubled back towards them slowly picking up speed. 

"You saved my life!" He much less than gracefully fell into Hank wedging his body between his raised knees. He nearly squeezed the life out of him before kissing him square on the lips. 

It was unexpected to say the least, but not totally unpleasant. He'd much rather keep kissing than deal with Pete awkwardly scrambling off of him. 

"I'll never do anything dumb like that ever again!" he assured them before trying to dash off still not quite at top speed. 

"What was that all about?" he pulled himself up to sit and tried to play cool to Wanda only to be greeted with another kiss. 

"Thanks Hank." She used his shoulder to help herself up, ruffled his hair, and headed back into the mansion. He layed back down slowly and draped an arm over his eyes.

"Never a dull moment with the Maximoffs."

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with several headcannons of ours, one of them being the twins separately went about seducing Hank who thought they'd kill each other if they ever found out. But in reality they figured they share everything else anyway so why not.
> 
> I should probably write more of this universe.


End file.
